El príncipe de los azules
by amayatsuki16
Summary: Toda una vida dependiendo sin depender, toda una vida en una jaula de oro, toda una vida con un solo amigo. Quizás y la nueva vida fuera mejor. Quizás y la vida lo tratara mejor antes de perderla.
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada, no tenía planeado subir esto, en primera porque es un regalo que le hice a mi prima (todo lo que vean es producto de sus fantasías, yo sólo me encargué de plasmarlo) en segundo porque no sé si alguien más conoce ambos animes, ya lo verán más adelante, y en tercera, porque soy nueva en este fandom, he publicado anteriormente en otros fics, pero nunca de VK, así que no sé cómo habrán salido las personalidades :I les pido que si les gusta o no les gusta me lo hagan saber, para publicarlo o no, con una persona a la que le guste me doy por satisfecha. Sin más, al fic.

Capítulo 1 Hero

Salió de clases porque así lo había decidido, porque él era el presidente de la Clase Nocturna y eso nadie lo podía negar. Se paseó por varios lugares con la intención de encontrar a Yuuki casualmente en alguno, para poder contemplarla aunque sea unos míseros minutos, sabiendo que sin lugar a dudas ella estaba con Zero.

Pensó que quizás, en algún punto de la ronda, Zero se habría alejado de Yuuki, lo que lo alentaba más a seguir buscándola. Hacía tiempo que venía sopesando una idea que le carcomía la consciencia, algo que realmente esperaba que no ocurriera, sino Yuuki sería la más afectada, y no precisamente porque se tratase de ella directamente.

Siguió deambulando entre los pasillos, como la presencia imperceptible que era. El sonido que hace un objeto golpeando un árbol llamó su atención, no porque realmente le interesara, sino porque si no iba él era seguro que Yuuki o Zero tendrían que ver lo que ocurría, y lo último que quería era ver a Yuuki envuelta en algo peligroso.

Llegó discretamente entre los árboles, guiándose por la respiración dificultosa de alguien o algo, hasta que llegó a un pequeño claro del enorme bosque que Kaien se empeñaba tanto en llamar jardín, sin hacerle la más mínima justicia con ese nombre.

Un segundo golpe se escuchó y Kaname, sigiloso como al principio, al fin dio con la fuente de los golpes: un estudiante de la clase diurna, lo supo por el uniforme negro, golpeaba el árbol con, sino se equivocaba, la funda de una espada o sable.

— ¿Piensas quedarte mirando todo el rato?—Kaname notó el tono cínico de quien le preguntara eso, el chico que momentos antes había estado estampando con ferviente potencia la funda, ahora se dirigía a él sin dignarse a voltear a verlo.

—Sólo estaba asegurándome de que no ocurriera algún disturbio en los alrededores—dijo parsimoniosamente Kaname, tomando una pose arrogante ante su agresor tónico al verse descubierto tan rápidamente.

—Pues ahora que ya estás seguro puedes retirarte, si no te molesta—agregó el chico de la funda con su mismo tono cínico y apático, encarando al fin a Kaname.

En resumidas cuentas ese chico podría describirse de una manera simple, cómicamente delgado y enano, con el cabello azabache revuelto cubriendo la mayoría de su cara, la cual de por sí ya era cubierta en casi su totalidad por unos lentes de marco grueso, dejando ver poca de su enfermiza pálida piel.

—Para serte sincero todavía no he confirmado que no seas un peligro—admitió igual de cínico Kaname, mirando de manera parsimoniosa al joven que comenzaba a verse incordiado de una manera cruel.

—A todo esto, no veo que seas prefecto para estar a estas horas fuera de las clases nocturnas—atacó el muchacho matizando su voz de un desprecio que no era exclusivo para Kuran.

—Yo, al contrario de ti, soy el presidente del Dormitorio de la Luna, Kuran Kaname, y tengo tanto derecho como los mismos prefectos de estar a estas horas de la noche en busca de alguno de mis allegados incordiando la indisciplina, permiso que dudo que tu poseas—concluyo Kaname sonriendo tenuemente ante la idea inmediata de haber puesto fin a ese debate absurdo, sin embargo el contrario también tenía sus ideas guardadas.

—Bien jugado Kuran, aunque a decir verdad no he visto a ninguno que porte el mismo uniforme blanco que tú en todo el rato que llevo fuera, ni siquiera a los dichosos prefectos, así que si me permites voy a terminar lo que empecé—dictaminó volviendo a lo suyo, sin prestar ya mucha atención a Kuran.

—Creo yo que en este caso, lo más educado de tu parte sería darme tu nombre así como yo lo he hecho—señaló sin moverse un ápice, indispuesto a dejar que ese niño le ganara en esa disputa.

—Para empezar, Kuran, yo nunca pedí tu nombre, además, tú diste tu nombre en una oración de manera subliminal mientras adulabas tu posición como presidente de dormitorio—pocas eran las personas que podían hacerle frente a Kaname en una disputa verbal de una manera tan desinteresada y cínica como aquel chico, por lo que Kaname con más razón encima no iba a dejarle ganar.

—Pero te lo he dado, el buen comportamiento de una persona dicta que debes hacer lo mismo, por más despistada que haya sido la manera en que te hice saber mi nombre—contraatacó Kaname, satisfecho al ver la mueca de enfado del contrario.

—Munakata…Kirei—soltó bajito vacilando su nombre, como si temiese que lo escucharan o no gustara de decirlo.

— ¿…Kirei?—Kaname estaba seguro de que ese nombre era de chica, pero la persona que tenía enfrente pintaba a todas luces ser un chico, por su voz y su porte, sin contar la actitud cínica que mostró desde el principio.

—No digas mi nombre con tanta confianza, Kuran—soltó Kirei mostrándose arisco, sin perder su pose altiva ni tono cínico.

—No estoy muy seguro de tus principios morales inculcados, pero por lo que yo sé creo que no deberías hablarle así a tus mayores, en especial cuando estos tienen un rango importante—a cada parsimoniosa palabra que Kaname soltaba Kirei iba poniéndose más y más rojo de la furia ¿quién se creia ese gigante idiota para hablarle así?

—Te equivocas, mis principios morales fueron inculcados inmaculadamente, lo que pasa es que no soporto a los fisgones—dijo de la misma manera parsimoniosa y exasperante que Kaname había utilizado, sólo para darle más énfasis a sus palabras y, por qué no, para hacerle una reverenda burla a Kuran.

—He de suponer que es una ardua y extenuante tarea tratar con usted, Munakata-kun, así que prefiero dejarla para alguien más indicado, con su permiso he de retirarme—la sonrisa floja y altiva de Kuran al decir las palabras le aclararon a Kirei que no era más que una farsa toda esa cortesía cínica, pero le dio lo mismo, tanto como si se despedía de la manera más cortes posible como si se fuera vomitando arcoíris.

1

Estaba molesto.

Estaba realmente molesto.

Estaba jodida y realmente molesto. Al parecer su padre y la mujer de pechos grandes, Awashima, tenían como propósito joderle la vida. Nomás poner un pie fuera de la cama ya los tenía pegados como chicles ante la expectativa de que algo le ocurriera, bueno o malo. Ni siquiera podía comer algo decente, en lugar de eso su padre le mandaba un curioso brebaje de procedencia dudosa y sabor a drenaje. Esas razones eran poco comparado a todo lo demás, desde que ocurrió "eso" se había propuesto a ya no dejar que su padre hiciera de su vida una reverenda mierda, y si iba a morir lo iba a hacer sin el remordimiento de que no vivió nada a pesar de tener vida, bastante paradójico.

En primer lugar puso distancia, insistió y, gracias a sus rabietas que podían durar semanas si se lo proponía, logró hacer que su padre aceptara dejarlo ir a una escuela, y que mejor si era una tan lejos del Shizume que ni tiempo le daría a Munakata Reisi de ir a verlo para asegurarse de que bebiera todo el brebaje mandado, o que no se bañara con agua fría, o siquiera que no olvidara su inhalador. Le pareció la mejor idea esa escuela perdida entre un pueblo medio occidental, al estilo gótico y con personas que no lo conocían ni él las conocía.

La única condición impuesta por Reisi fue que Kirei tenía que ser algo así como un agente encubierto del Scepter 4, dando por hecho que en esos momentos ya era parte del clan azul, poseyendo una habilidosa utilización del sable, pero no más que su padre desgraciadamente.

Y a pesar de que todas las razones no eran más que excusas baratas para poner distancia con lo que verdaderamente lo perturbaba, se sentía bien, porque sabía que así lo hubiera querido "él". Tres meses atrás el Scepter 4 recibió una llamada de emergencia por parte de un soldado en entrenamiento, la razón fue por una pelea callejera entre el soldado y tercero al mando Fushimi Saruhiko con el ex-vanguardia de HOMRA, Yata Misaki. Ese día Fushimi al parecer olvidó o quiso olvidar que no tenía poderes con los cuales vencer rápidamente a Yata, lo que resultó en un aparatoso y trágico incidente donde él fue el más y único afectado físicamente. Ahora Kirei no tenía a nadie más para ser su compañía, tal como en un pasado lo había sido Fushimi en todo ese mar de gente hipócrita con rostros falsos, que lo único que querían era quedar bien ante su rey y no ante el hijo de este. La única persona que había sido amable y único amigo de Kirei se encontraba en un estado comatoso, con nulas posibilidades de despertar, y en caso de hacerlo, en un estado vegetativo.

Ahora lo único que deseaba era volverse más fuerte, alejarse de todo aquello que lo detenía y poner fin a la vida de Yata Misaki, para por lo menos darle un poco de paz a la consciencia de Fushimi y a su propio egoísmo innato.

El día paso de lo más aburrido, aun recordaba el rostro del director cuando lo conoció, el solo recordar eso le daba una mezcla de molestia y repulsión muy extraña; la chica Yuuki, que era hija suya, parecía llena de energía esa mañana a pesar de las inminentes ojeras que traía bajo sus ojos como muestra de no haber dormido bien, en cambio el chico Zero parecía estar enojado con todo lo que se cruzara por su camino, eso no lo excluía a él.

—Espero que tengas razón y no me decepciones—fueron las alentadoras palabras que su padre le dedico antes de irse, era un hombre que siempre hablaba de una forma condescendiente y arrogante a todo el mundo, ya hasta había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le había recalcado eso diciendo que era molesto para él, más sin embargo Munakata siempre mostraba un rostro aletargado cuando le decía aquello. Podía deducir por aquello que quizás se trataba de algo que no quería recordar, por eso ponía más empeño en decirlo.

Durante su corta infancia fue Fushimi quien lo instruyó en cosas de la escuela. Fushimi era un genio, y él un pelmazo que no servía para nada de eso, era lo que siempre decían sus otros profesores, eso hasta que Fushimi se encargó de su educación y lo convirtió, prácticamente, en un genio. Era culpa de todo eso que ahora las clases se volvieran enteramente aburridas, o al menos para él que ya se sabía todo lo que el profesor se pasaba exclamando a los cuatro vientos.

Se puso a tararear una vieja canción que su madre solía cantarle, no recordaba nada de su madre, excepto claro, su innegable afición a los dangos, esos muñequitos cincuenteros que ella encontraba lindos y agradables, igual que su abuela.

— ¡Ese es el deber de una prefecta!—exclamó con energía Yuuki junto con otra chica, dejando intrigado a Kirei por saber de qué rayos hablaban.

—Suerte—dijo la otra chica, se dio cuenta de que habían pocos en el salón aún, siendo la chica junto a Yuuki la única mujer en él, y eso era extraño.

Sin tomarle más importancia de la que debería, salió del salón dispuesto a llegar cuanto antes a su dormitorio, de pronto ya no se sentía tan bien como al principio.

— ¡Yo espero ver a Shiki-sempai! ¡Kya! ¡Es tan lindo!—hasta donde estaba él podía oler las hormonas que seguramente esa chica desprendía, simplemente no entendía como algunas personas se desinhibían así por alguien más, empezando por Fushimi y su arraigada obsesión por Yata. Las relaciones humanas nunca fueron su fuerte.

Su extraño y siempre patente síndrome de la curiosidad lo atacó en ese momento, siguiendo a las chicas y saber de una vez por todas que significaba todo aquello.

Toda la manada de chicas con la que se topó después lo arrastró sin querer hasta la entrada de la academia, donde Zero y Yuuki ya estaban esperando también en plan de prefectos controladores de multitud.

Yuuki y Zero estaban ocupados tratando de regresarlas detrás de lo que parecía ser una línea imaginaria trazada mentalmente por el albino.

Cuando entraron los aclamados no reconoció a ninguno de ninguna parte, ni tele, ni música ni nada, eran atractivos pero de ahí no pasaban, quizás por eso era que les llamaba tanto la atención a las chicas, esa aura de misterio que los rodeaba y los hacía parecer seres inalcanzables, se preguntó brevemente qué estaba haciendo ahí siendo el único chico que por su voluntad estaba presente, daba gracias a que el montón de chicas lo cubrieran completamente entre su bullicio, solo en momentos como ese daba gracias a su altura (o la falta de esta).

De la manera más sigilosa que conocía se coló entre las chicas y así al fin salir de ese mar de hormonas sofocantes que ellas representaban, sin prestar más atención a los de la clase nocturna y su intento de desfile en pasarela.

Tal y como había querido desde un principio, fue a su habitación y se tiró en la cama, con la vista clavada en el techo, maquinando mil y un formas de hacer pagar a Yata Misaki por haberle arrebatado lo poco de vida que tenía Fushimi, aún más, por haberle arrebatado a él mismo lo único bueno que aún le quedaba de la vida.

Una extraña comezón atacó sus antebrazos, obligándolo a rascarse incesantemente hasta dejarse la piel rojiza, hasta dejarse la piel lacerada, goteando diamantitos rojos que adornaban el piso de diferentes formas. Y aun así no dejó de rascarse, pensando que de esa forma podría acabar de una vez con la comezón, marcándose más y más la irritación en su mortecina piel, sin importarle enterrar sus uñas con saña en la piel viva que estaba comenzando a dejarse ver, y quizás, y sólo quizás, así acabara su comezón, así acabara el delirio.

El OC es de mi entera autoria, no plagio XD

¿Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, he aquí el segundo capítulo de esta cosa. Si la ven rara y eso es porque así la quería mi prima (?) todo fue idea de ella XD yo sólo me encargo de plasmarlo. He visto que tiene muchas vistas y eso, si a alguien le gusta a parte de la única personita que dejó review hagamelo saber por uno XD. Sin más que decir espero que les guste, en serio, espero que les guste porque a mi me parece una historia muy fumada XD.

Capítulo 2 Príncipe del clan azul

Una semana completa transcurrió desde su llegada a la academia y su extraño encuentro con el chico engreído de la noche pasada. Kuran Kaname de la clase nocturna.

Descubrió que Yuuki era una chica irritante, desesperante hasta tal punto de desear con todas sus fuerzas que cuando tuviera novia, no fuera como ella en ningún sentido. La chica era insoportable y él nunca fingió su desagrado mostrándose frio e iracundo con ella revoloteaba a su alrededor. Zero era otro caso, era un chico mucho más amargado que él mismo llegando a pensar que quizás podrían llevar la fiesta en paz con mutismo mutuo cuando se encontraban en el mismo lugar, aunque aún no se explicaba la manera en que Zero soportaba la enérgica presencia de Yuuki. Los chicos del cuartel le decían siempre que el amor era ciego, y vaya que acababa de darse cuenta con el claro ejemplo que Zero representaba con Yuuki.

Todas las tardes sin falta las chicas iban a la entrada a recibir a los de la clase nocturna sin importarles ni un ápice su dignidad, degradándose ellas mismas sin prestar demasiada importancia. Kirei solo bufo molesto, alguien debería decirles que esos chicos solo fingían con ellas como buenos actores interpretando algún papel, aunque el Kuran se veía muy real cuando lo vio con Yuuki una vez, al parecer ese tipo al igual que Zero estaban igual de descerebrados.

Sentado debajo de un árbol aguardaba a que todos se fueran, quería ver si podría colarse y poder salir al ver el pueblo, desde que llegó no había tenido oportunidad el día libre porque lo pasó acomodando sus cosas, así que ese era el momento, o quizás no, Yuuki le hizo señas a lo no muy lejos de que fuera, refunfuñando y guardando el colgante con el que estuviera jugando fue a donde ella y Zero que luchaban por mantener a la manada de chicas detrás de la "línea de Zero".

— ¿Qué sucede Cross-san?—preguntó frustrado viendo a la chica hacerle señas de que esperara, de por sí ya estaba irritado de que hayan frustrado sus planes de escape, ahora eso.

Dirigió su mirada irritada levemente a los estudiantes con uniforme blanco preguntándose fugazmente cómo se vería él con uno de esos, sacudió ligeramente su cabeza ante ese pensamiento tan estúpido; Kuran volteó sonriendo suavemente a Yuuki, haciéndola que perdiera el equilibrio y caer con poca delicadeza, maldiciendo mentalmente la ayudo a ponerse de pie, ocasionando que el cascabel en su muñeca hiciera ruido, deseo mentalmente que nadie hubiera escuchado eso, para su suerte los gritos excitados de las chicas lo camuflagearon.

Vio que Kuran se acercaba a donde estaban ellos, bueno, más bien a Yuuki posando su mano suavemente en la mejilla de la sonrojada castaña mientras ella hacía cosas exageradas siendo fulminada por las demás chicas, una ligera sonrisa divertida adorno sus labios cuando vio a Zero alejar la pálida mano de Kaname de un manotazo, enfadado, celoso…

—La clase está por comenzar…Kuran-sempai—siseo el Zero con mirada aterradora. Por un momento el bullicio desapareció de los alrededores. Kirei agradeció internamente a Zero por eso, ya comenzaba a hartarse de tanto ruido molesto, aunque bien podría largarse de una vez, pero se veía que el asunto se iba a poner bueno, por lo que decidió como mejor opción quedarse a ver.

—Que aterrador—dijo Kaname alejándose de donde estaban ellos yendo con los demás chicos que lo esperaban—señor prefecto—Kirei reprimió la risilla que amenazaba con salir ante todo ese espectáculo dado, nadie notó cuando poso su mano suavemente sobre sus labios ahogando el sonido de la risa, Kuran si lo hizo y la mueca de disgusto le causó más gracia.

Un par de chicas fueron detrás de Kaname dándole cada una un presente, Yuuki se mostró acongojada por eso y hasta su ánimo decayó, causando más diversión en el cínico de Kirei que se divertía con la pena ajena, pensando internamente que Yuuki ya había elegido a uno de los dos descerebrados que andaban detrás de ella. El rostro molesto de Zero y la escena de Yuuki mirando a Kaname irse le recordó a los doramas que Akira solía ver cuando creía que nadie lo veía a él.

Una cosa es que le estuviera entreteniendo la divertida escena, otra muy distinta el maldito parloteo de las chicas a sus espaldas comentando entre ellas lo ocurrido. Kirei se exasperó y perdió toda diversión que hasta el momento había acumulado, y es que el chico tenía la paciencia del tamaño de un garbanzo.

—Pueden cerrar la maldita boca de una vez…sus gritos me están matando—siseo intentando sonar frío, viendo a las chicas encogerse del miedo antes de salir corriendo, río para sus adentros al ver que su pose de chico frio sí que daba resultado.

Yuuki salió de su letargo y volteó furiosa donde Zero comenzando a golpearlo y recriminarle el haber llegado tarde, que eran prefectos y otras mierdas que Kirei dejó de escuchar al encontrar más entretenido el andar de un caracol, tratando de contener su irritación hacía la castaña que sólo lo había hecho ir hasta ahí para darle espectáculo, uno bueno debía apremiar.

— ¡Oh!—y al fin Cross había reparado en él viéndolo de manera un tanto nerviosa, Kirei odiaba que lo dejaran con la expectativa, alzó una ceja demostrando su fastidio—lamento haberte hecho esperar, Munakata-kun—Kirei estuvo tentado a decirle que dejara esas estupideces de lado y le dijera de una buena vez el asunto, pero ella se le adelantó—el director quiere verte—finalizó siendo ella y Zero testigos de la incredulidad en el rostro del chico de ojos castaños.

— ¿He?—dijo entre confundido y molesto, empero, todo eso fue divertido así que valió la pena toda la maldita espera.

1

Kaname sabía la razón por la que Kirei muy probablemente estuviera ahí. Seiren se había encargado de investigar a Munakata hasta donde pudo.

Munakata Kirei de catorce años, hijo único de Munakata Reisi, líder y "rey" de la policía especial de la ciudad Shizume, el "Scepter 4". Madre fallecida años atrás. Con una mente brillante gracias a su mentor Fushimi Saruhiko.

Todo eso fue demasiado sospechoso para Kaname, así que hizo que Seiren indagara más en el asunto, poniendo especial énfasis en lo de "rey", encontrando pobre información sobre siete reyes con poderes para mantener un equilibrio. Y eso era todo, la información eran en exceso confidencial y casi imposible de encontrar, por lo que si quería saber más del asunto tendría que hacer hablar a Munakata, lo cual veía como una tarea imposible de realizar.

Había trazado un plan para ello, uno muy sencillo por cierto. Munakata solía salir todas las noches a hacer lo que esa noche lo encontró haciendo, así que algún día le daría indicios a Kiryu de que había alguien vagando de noche, luego, y tras discutirlo con Cross, se le llevaría con el director que le pondría como castigo ser prefecto ya que le gustaba tanto andar de noche. Sabiendo que no todos los vampiros seguían las ordenes al pie de la letra de no salir, Munakata en algún momento se toparía con alguno que quisiera beber su sangre, obligándolo a hacer lo que sea que fuese su habilidad para defenderse, dejándolo al descubierto y obligándolo a decir todo. Un plan arriesgado pero infalible.

2

—Permiso—dijo de forma parsimoniosa entrando a la oficina del Cross Kaien, viéndolo detrás de su escritorio con semblante "serio", eso hasta que los vio y se abalanzó sobre Yuuki como bólido, y la pobre castaña ni lo vio venir.

El director dijo algo sobre proteger a los de la clase nocturna, aunque Kirei no sabía con exactitud a que se refería con eso, aunque puede que se refiriera a que algunos son modelos y tienen sus fans y eso, pero seguía sin estar muy seguro.

— ¿Es su trabajo protegerlos como estrellas de cine, director?—preguntó lentamente, aún sin saber el porqué de su presencia ahí. Zero protesto a favor, ahora que lo pensaba la mirada de desprecio total que Zero les dedicaba a los de la clase nocturna no era muy normal, acaso quizás porque la persona de la que estaba enamorado lo estuviera de uno de ellos, pero esa no era razón para odiarlos a todos. Era sospechoso.

— ¿Debe ser muy problemático noche tras noche, cierto?—dijo Kaien tranquilamente sin inmutarse, así que los prefectos podían rondar por la noche, eso explicaba las grandes ojeras de Yuuki que la hacían parecer mapache.

—Si sabes que es muy difícil, ¿por qué no contratas más prefectos?—preguntó Zero iracundo estampando su puño en el escritorio del director.

La expresión del viejo cambio repentinamente a una totalmente radiante—es por eso que Munakata-kun será prefecto desde hoy—soltó entusiasmado Cross con ojos brillantes. Kirei quería ahorcarlo en ese momento con su propio cabello, aunque reconsiderando el punto inicial él no quería ser prefecto.

El rostro de Yuuki se contrajo en una mueca de sorpresa y nerviosismo mientras Zero ponía cara de póker indescifrable y Kaien revoloteaba en la habitación, Kirei solo los observaba en un profundo silencio siendo interrumpido por su irregular respiración.

—Solo que—comenzó el rubio volviendo a tomar asiento, calmando sus ánimos—Munakata-kun no tendrá el entrenamiento especial, él solo será prefecto de clase, cuidará de que los estudiantes diurnos no vaguen por las noches regresándolos a sus dormitorios inmediatamente, en caso de algún percance acudirá a ustedes—explicó a mayor profundidad la labor que a partir de ese momento Kirei iba a tener; el azabache se preguntó fugazmente a que se refería con entrenamiento especial, ciertamente la situación daba en que pensar. Además, no entendía qué motivos podría tener Kaien para ponerlo precisamente a él de prefecto.

Cross dio un largo sorbo a su taza de café, ¿o era té?, no importaba, pero el ambiente era algo pesado y él ya quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

—Pero no me molesta en lo absoluto que mi adorable hijo y mi amada hija hicieran el trabajo—dijo Kaien dramáticamente, eso no lo sabía, que Zero fuese su hijo.

El puño de Zero se estampó en el escritorio de madera partiéndolo a la mitad de un solo golpe, sorprendente.

—Es verdad que has cuidado de mi—comenzó Zero con voz amenazante—sin embargo, ¡no recuerdo ser tu hijo!—dijo provocando en Kaien unas grandes lágrimas de cocodrilo. Kirei estuvo tentado a dejar la oficina en ese preciso momento, pero no lo hizo, necesitaba la maldita banda para poder irse y el genio de Cross sólo estaba haciendo estupideces.

—Kiryu-kun, eres realmente detallista—soltó Kaien tontamente con un dedo en los labios.

—Eres su verdadera hija, así que dile algo, Yuuki—dijo Zero volteando a ver a la castaña.

—Creo que la clase nocturna lo está haciendo muy bien con la clase diurna, estoy feliz de que cooperen la una con la otra—dijo sin cuidado la prefecta. Algo debía andar realmente mal en ese lugar, o es que todos eran retrasados para ser unos locos fanáticos de los que estudiaban de noche ahí. Todo eso era muy sospechoso pensándolo a mayor profundidad. Se perdió en sus pensamientos, formulándose la posibilidad que de tuvieran a un strain escondido en ese lugar sin saber qué era realmente, tanto fue su afán de encontrar respuestas a las interrogantes de su mente que solo regresó a la realidad tras un golpe fuerte, Yuuki había compuesto el escritorio de Cross de un golpe seco y decido, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.

— ¡Kaname-sempai es diferente!—chilló enfadada fulminando a Cross con la mirada. Kirei vio su salvación caer del escritorio, tomó la banda y salió del lugar rápidamente dejando un escueto "adiós" como despedida, lugares así lo enfermaban porque le recordaban sus días en el cuartel, antes del "incidente".

Su mente volvió a nublarse con una y mil imágenes del causante de que Fushimi estuviera en coma. Estaba seguro de que algo no andaba bien con él mismo si eso ocurría tan a menudo. Desde el día en que Saruhiko fue internado comenzó la búsqueda del causante, pero Yata Misaki no aparecía por ningún lago, incluso parecía la tierra se lo había tragado. Preguntaron muchas veces con sus ex compañeros de clan, pero ninguno de ellos dio razón de Yata, por lo que dedujeron inmediatamente que estaban protegiéndolo ellos.

Venganza, venganza, venganza.

Era todo lo que su mente clamaba, lo que sus manos deseaban con tanto ahínco, con tanta desesperación amarga. Sus sentidos se vieron nublados por el deseo de sangre, de ver correr sangre y que él fuera el causante, se estaba volviendo loco y lo sabía, pero eso le importaba poco más que nada.

—Malditos rojos…—murmuró con rabia siendo el viento quien mató su débil voz. Apretó su puño ligeramente haciendo sonar el cascabel. Frustrado siguió su camino. La puerta principal estaba fuertemente cerrada y no tenía ánimos de truncarla para salir, no en un momento donde su mente desvariaba en un éxtasis rojo sin poder controlarla, temiendo por ello.

Yuuki estaba recargada contra una columna, azorada, agitada y con cara de querer que la tierra se la tragara. Kuran estaba ahí también acompañado de un chico rubio que le sonreía amenamente a ambos, y Yuuki salió corriendo de un momento para otro. Aún se preguntaba qué tan estúpidos podrían estar Zero y Kuran como para amar a alguien como Yuuki.

Le restó importancia a un asunto que carecía de ella. Por lo menos sus desvaríos habían terminado.

/

—Para los ojos que están acostumbrados a la oscuridad, es una vista radiante—dijo lentamente Kaname viendo a Yuuki desaparecer entre el follaje. Escuchó el tintineo de un cascabel, y él realmente no conocía a nadie en esa academia que utilizara cascabeles, más cuando los únicos que se supone deberían andar a esas horas eran Yuuki y Zero, ahora Munakata sumado, por lo que debería de tratarse de éste último.

El aroma de la sangre le recordó a la muerte, la sangre de alguien que estaba cerca de la muerte. Acaso quizás y Munakata lo estaba, pero a él qué más le daba, sólo le interesaba la información que pudiera conseguir del chico.

El débil sollozo de alguien lo llevó hasta donde dos chicas estaban abrazadas fuertemente viendo atemorizadas a una figura frente a ellas.

—Si no quieren conocer lo que es la tortura en toda su extensión…será mejor que regresen a sus dormitorios, de lo contrario realmente me enfadaré—dijo sutilmente Kirei logrando que las chicas salieran despavoridas del lugar sin notar la presencia del vampiro ahí, la sonrisa torcida en su rostro pálido menguó suavemente hasta desaparecer, repentinamente una oleada de paz lo había embargado, relajándolo y sintiéndose cómodo y tranquilo, muy tranquilo.

Pero esa paz no duro mucho tiempo.

—Munakata-kun…—una voz conocida a sus espaldas lo hizo salir de su letargo, encarándolo, preguntándose quía demonios haría Kuran ahí si momentos antes lo había visto con el chico rubio—me parece curioso que hayas amenazado a esas chicas cuando tú también te hayas fuera de ti dormitorio—soltó Kaname como si no supiera ya que Kirei había sido convertido en prefecto.

—Soy prefecto, Kuran, además, también es curioso que tú te halles fuera de tus clases—respondió con suspicacia y arrogancia en la voz, Kaname rio quedo por la suspicacia del chico.

—Me parece bien—dijo para después seguir un silencio extraño, no incomodo pero si extraño, para ambos.

Recordó brevemente el sable del chico y la magnificencia con que lo manejaba, la pregunta surgió sin siquiera estar consciente.

—Es interesante que sepas manejar un sable, Munakata-kun—la pregunta estaba implícita en el comentario y Kirei lo supo un segundo después, preguntándose, no por primera vez, que tanto habría escuchado Kuran esa noche.

—Mi padre me enseñó esgrima desde pequeño—dijo recargándose en el tronco de un árbol mientras se arremangaba de nuevo las mangas del saco y la camisa. Siempre odió las mangas largas, ¿por qué?, simple, con su estatura y cuerpo, cuando tenía playeras o camisas de manga larga siempre resultaba que la manga le quedaba un poco más allá dejando cubiertas sus manos mientras que de todo lo demás le quedaba bien, maldita figura del cuerpo—así que el uso de un sable no me representa ningún problema—agregó al ver que Kuran se le quedaba viendo en las mangas, no quería discutir de su problema de crecimiento (o la falta de éste) con un desconocido por lo que optó cortar con eso.

Quiso preguntarle sobre lo que dijo la noche en que lo conoció pero no quiso apresurar las cosas, el tiempo apremia y eso era lo que se repetía para no dejar que su boca actuase por él formulando la pregunta, el plan que ideó iba a ser suficiente para hacer hablar a ese niño y hacerlo decir lo que quería escuchar sin medidas drásticas ni extremistas.

Kirei estaba comenzando a impacientarse con el molesto silencio y la mirada escrutadora de su sempai (aunque odiara el sufijo por tratarse de una persona arrogante y engreída como Kuran) sobre él y su pulsera, ultimadamente le importó un reverendo rábano que los demás vieran su cascabel al arremangarse el saco, después de todo, incluso Zero lucía un tatuaje en su cuello con algunas perforaciones en las orejas, así que no debería ser tan raro.

Kaname avanzó hasta Munakata alisando sus cabellos caoba.

—Hasta pronto, Munakata-kun—dijo al momento de estar frente suyo.

—Hasta pronto, Kuran-sempai—respondió el chico ladeando toscamente la cabeza a otro lado, ese estúpido había posado su mano sobre su cabeza como midiéndolo, lo que lo enfureció de verdad, ya sabía que tenía poca estatura, pero ese idiota la había resaltado cuando se paró frente a él siendo notoria la diferencia de estaturas, un suave tono carmín acompañó su furia.

En su camino de vuelta a su dormitorio (o encontrar algo de comer, lo que ocurriese primero) encontró a Zero jadeando bajo un árbol, no quiso acercarse mucho aunque al principio tuvo el impulso de ayudarlo, no quería involucrarse demasiado con ellos ya que al final él se iría y quizás ya no regresaría, así que sólo se limitó a observar de lejos esperando algún indicio de que fuera a ocurrir algo peor.

No estaba equivocado, muchas cosas fuera de su propio rango de lo común o normal estaban pasando en ese lugar. La extrema belleza de los de la clase nocturna omitiendo el hecho de algunos ser modelos, la minuciosa protección otorgada por Cross, su repentina admisión para ser prefecto bajo términos que el hombre no le quiso aclarar diciendo demasiados disparates como escucharlo entrecolándose el hecho de que él se escapaba por las noches a practicar, eso era lo más que lo intrigaba, saber la razón verdera por la que era prefecto precisamente él y no alguien más, él que no tenía ni dos semanas en la academia dudando que su padre tuviera algo que ver, aun cuando muchas chicas andaban afuera y a ninguna la ponían de prefecta por incumplir con el reglamento como él; definitivamente si algo estaba pasando Kirei estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo, después de todo, no iba a poder decir que hizo algo por cuenta propia sin la vigilancia de su padre ¿cierto?

¿Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, este capitulo dedicado especialmente a la unica persona que se interesa por el fic XD y espero no haberla decepcionado con el pasado. No tengo mucho que decir (o escribir) solo puedo decir gracias y al fic.

Capítulo 3 ¿Vampiros y reyes?

— ¡Lista para comer!—

Fue el sonido que lo sacó del mundo de los sueños despertando paulatinamente y viendo a Yuuki levantarse de la silla como resorte siendo fulminada por la amenazante mirada del profesor, brevemente se preguntó qué se habría perdido mientras dormía.

Al final el profesor castigó a Yuuki y Zero por estar dormidos en clase, para su suerte no reparó en él al haberse despertado por la chillante voz de Cross, agradeciéndole internamente por eso.

Cuando la clase acabó fue al comedor, se moría de hambre desde un buen rato atrás al haberse despertado tarde y no haber tenido tiempo de comer algo decente. Nunca fue de los que despertaban temprano ni nada, ahora sumando la tremenda desvelada de la noche anterior, solamente quería atascar a su estómago en comida, tampoco es como si quisiera que su anemia se prolongara.

La cafetería tenía diversos menús eligiendo el de mediano precio aunque bien pudo costearse el más caro, pero por desidioso no lo hizo; sentándose en la banca más alejada para comer.

Para su terrible desgracia todos los almuerzos tenían jugo de naranjas lo que le resultó un problema cuando él odiaba la dichosa fruta. Miró con desdén el inocente vasito, definitivamente tendría que hacer algo con esa cosa y no quería tirarla pensando en todos aquellos que realmente no tenían nada, resignado lo bebió reprimiendo las ganas de devolverlo al momento siguiente.

Fue un momento a la biblioteca tratando de buscar algo interesante que leer o a lo que iba inicialmente, buscar información del lugar, incluidos lugares, comidas típicas y…supersticiones, supersticiones principalmente, pero vaciló un momento pensando que sus sospechas eran absurdas e ilógicas.

Él no era creyente de esas cosas como fantasmas y eso, eran cuentos que la gente se inventaba para hacer que sus hijos obedezcan o para bromear en rato, por eso se sorprendió grandemente cuando encontró entre libros algo viejos y polvorientos páginas completas que hablaban sobre las creencias de la región, magia, cazadores y…vampiros. Vampiros, la palabra resonaba en su mente sin creer a pesar de que todo apuntaba a eso, el que sólo se dejaran ver de noche, su increíble e inhumana belleza…no, estaba siendo precipitado y dejándose llevar por ridículas leyendas disparatadas, debía haber otra explicación más lógica a ese comportamiento y él lo iba a encontrar, aunque esto tampoco iba a descartarlo.

I

— ¿Lo está haciendo bien Kuran Kaname?, tú héroe…—preguntó Zero con cierto toque de celos y desdén en la voz, en ese momento Kirei reparó en el chico que estaba junto a la ventana siendo observado intensamente por Yuuki que fue sorprendida por Zero en eso.

— ¡N-N-No es como estaba viendo a Kaname-sempai!—se defendió la Yuuki totalmente ruborizada. Kirei apartó la vista de ellos dos, realmente no estaba interesado en peleas sin sentido cuando el adversario era débil o más fuerte, así que decidió simplemente dejarlo pasar, como había estado haciéndolo toda la noche.

— ¡Muy bien, todos los de la clase nocturna se están comportando!—exclamó la chica posando un pie en el barandal haciendo ademanes exagerados—no hay nadie de la clase diurna caminando por aquí, ¡bien!, es una noche silenciosa y pacifista—dijo con gran energía y entusiasmo para tratar de disipar la tensión que se había formado, o al menos así lo veía Kirei. Por otro lado, el comentario de Yuuki sobre los de la clase nocturna hubiera estado fuera de lugar si no hubiera sido por el lugar y el momento en que lo dijo, pero decidió no decir nada por el momento.

—Eso es porque Munakata-kun hace bien su trabajo—respondió Zero escuetamente, obviando lo dicho.

Lo que investigó en la mañana todavía daba vueltas en su cabeza, de ser cierto lo dicho por Kaien sobre el "entrenamiento especial" encajaría perfectamente además de que estos dos sabrían del asunto, probó un poco su suerte.

—En la mañana leí un libro sobre las leyendas locales—soltó casualmente causando que Yuuki casi se ahogara con su propia saliva y Zero volteara a verlo entre amargo y nervioso, con los ojos como los de la lechuza, grandes y expectantes.

— ¿P-Pero qué cosas dices Munakata-kun?—comenzó nerviosa Yuuki al cabo de unos segundos—t-t-todos sabemos que sólo son leyendas—y si sólo fueran leyendas ninguno de los dos prefectos estaría tan nervioso y con ganas de que olvidara el asunto, incluso ni siquiera les había especificado la clase de leyendas que leyó.

—Quizás…—dio la razón mientras se alejaba de ahí con paso lento, estaba intranquilo con eso, ¿acaso lo que leyó era verdad?, sin darse cuenta un par de ojos borgoña siguieron cada paso del muchacho hasta que se perdió entre los árboles. Kaname acababa de descubrir que subestimó al chico sólo por verse tan vulnerable, que estaba jugando con fuego con un plan tan poco elaborado, pensando que de esa forma podría ser él quien se viera beneficiado con todo eso y no al revés. Munakata Kirei era un chico interesante, demasiado que asustaba al mismo Kaname, pero al mismo tiempo peligroso, tanto así que comenzaría a tomar sus propias precauciones, para no perjudicarse.

/

Su cuerpo menguó a medio camino obligándolo a detenerse del tronco de un árbol. Un terrible espasmo le sobrevino repentinamente haciéndolo encogerse del dolor tomándose fuertemente el pecho con una mano y sosteniéndose con la otra.

Una risa histérica al principio débil y después con más fuerza se dejó escuchar de los labios de Kirei al ver la sangre manchando la mano con la que sostenía su pecho, la sangre que salía de su nariz sin quererlo evitar. La risa se ahogó en un sollozo cuando recordó nuevamente la muerte de Fushimi.

_**Flash back**_

_Estaba en la sala de entrenamiento con su padre, el sable tenía que aprender a controlarlo al mismo tiempo que el fuego azul; una llamada y el semblante de Reisi se deformó levemente en una mueca de sorpresa y temor, lentamente volteó a ver a Kirei que lo observaba inquisidoramente, la mirada de su padre le oprimió el corazón provocando que cayera al suelo sin evitarlo al sentir que el suelo se le movía, como deseó nunca haber ido._

— _¡Fushimi-kun!—había exclamado Munakata llegando al lugar. Kirei no perdió tiempo con formalidades pasando de largo la línea policiaca directo a donde estaba el soldado tendido, cubierto de sangre, el cuerpo más frio que de costumbre, la mirada perdida en el cielo; Awashima detuvo al rey azul antes de que llegara donde esos dos, ella misma entendía lo que Kirei podría estar sufriendo._

—_Saruhiko, Saruhiko…—dijo el muchacho moviendo instintivamente el cuerpo del mayor convulsionándose con pequeños espasmos, la maldita ambulancia que aún no llegaba._

—_Ki…rei—susurró Saruhiko incorporándose con dificultad por la sangre que salía de sus labios incesante y sin piedad, sintiendo como única tibieza el cuerpo del Kirei._

_Por primera vez en más de nueve años Kirei lloró, lloró como no recordaba haberlo hecho desde que tenía memoria. La vida se le escapaba a Saruhiko y él no podía hacer nada más que sólo mirar, lloró de impotencia al no ser de ayuda, de rabia por el estado tan deplorable de Fushimi, de odio por saber que no tenía salvación._

—_No tarda, la ambulancia no tarda—se forzó a sonreír con apenas una extraña mueca dibujándose en su rostro. Fushimi rio quedó elevando su gélida mano hasta la sonrojada mejilla del chico delineándola suavemente, ambos sabían que la ambulancia no llegaría a tiempo, que pronto el tiempo se agotaría y no quedaría más que la resignación, con todo eso en mente Saruhiko se permitió contemplar ese par de ojos castaños que tanto le recordaban a la persona que le causó todo eso. Era una mirada llena de angustia y desesperación, porque estaba consciente de que él era el único amigo que Kirei tenía, que después de su partida no tendría a nadie más y le dolía defraudar a alguien importante para él_

—_Kirei…gracias…—murmuró furibundo sintiendo como las fuerzas lo abandonaban. Lo último que Kirei vio fue el rictus melancólico en los labios del soldado siendo abandonado por la consciencia cruelmente en sus brazos, y lloró amargamente._

_Nadie se atrevió a interrumpir la escena ni querer consolar al muchacho sabiendo que sería en vano, vanas palabras de aliento que al final solo resultarían mentiras arrastradas con pesar para calmar el dolor de un corazón moribundo, para tratar de calmar el clamor desgarrador de la voz sin sonido que era el momento para todos._

_La ambulancia si llegó, pero tarde._

_**Fin flash back**_

El ritual de su sufrimiento se vio interrumpido por ligeros gemidos más delante de donde estaba él, con cautela avanzó en la espesura de la noche buscando al responsable de eso, aún asustado de su propio estado en donde no podría controlar su mente en algún futuro no muy lejano.

Yuuki se encontraba junto a otras dos chicas sin importancia, ambas estaban abrazadas al ver entusiasmadas a dos de la clase nocturna, pero lo curioso de todo era el bastón con que Cross los amenazaba y como emitía destellos al ser tocado por uno de ellos, la curiosidad obligó a Kirei a quedarse a seguir viendo el espectáculo, olvidando por completo su dolencia física y emocional, relegándola en alguna otra parte de su subconsciente.

—Que miedo—dijo el más alto de ambos, ¿cómo era?, Kain parece—como esperaba de la aprendiz del director—soltó el estudiante con Yuuki a la defensiva. La situación dejaba muchas preguntas y especulaciones a la imaginación de cualquiera con un poco de cerebro que la viera, ¿por qué Yuuki traería consigo un bastón y amenazaba con él a los de la clase nocturna?, ¿por qué el bastón desprendía cierta aura indescifrable al ser tocada por uno de ellos pero no por Cross?, ¿por qué parecía que Yuuki quería sacar a como diera lugar a las chicas de ahí?

Las chicas volvieron a chillar exaltadas voceando los nombres de los presentes. Lo dejó helado el comentario tan despreocupado y a la vez socorrón de Aidou al mencionar que fueron a ver porque olieron sangre, más al ver al otro lamerse la mano con que había sostenido el bastón; su respiración se agitó en puro éxtasis al ver su gran descubrimiento, al darse cuenta de que no estuvo equivocado cuando pensó a manera de broma en esa absurda posibilidad. Quiso reír pero se reprimió al darse cuenta de que podría ser notado con facilidad y en sus planes no estaba ser la cena de algún vampiro. Que irreal le parecía toda esa situación. Si alguien le hubiera dicho tres semanas atrás que pronto estaría en presencia de vampiros y estudiaría con ellos le hubiera tomado por loco y, posteriormente, anclado a un manicomio.

El rubio, Aidou, tomó la mano de Yuuki entre la suya diciendo de forma algo perturbadora sobre el olor que ésta tenía, que la sangre de Cross olía bien. Eran evidentes las intenciones del vampiro y que el bastón de Yuuki no sería suficiente para detenerlos. Con parsimoniosa pesadez palpó las cuchillas que llevaba entre las ropas y el sable retráctil que pensaba usar esa noche para distraerse, aunque esto era mil veces mejor, debía apremiar.

—Realmente me tientas…mucho—aunque Kirei no le encontraba lo tentador a la parlanchina de Yuuki, parecía que todos los vampiros y algunos humanos caían ante ella sin remedio; cuando los colmillos del rubio perforaron la piel de la mano de Cross tuvo que actuar lanzando una cuchilla entre ambos y prenderla en fuego azul, obligando al vampiro a apartarse de Yuuki bajo la aterrada mirada de las dos chicas presentes que no estaban enteradas de la situación, y que se desmayaron al momento, incluso Kirei se sentía un poco mareado al respecto, pero tomándoselo con más calma al estar habituado a sucesos parecidos.

Y en ese momento llegó Zero apuntando con un arma al vampiro rubio. Kirei aún desde las sombras, cedió el fuego dándole pasó a Kiryu, seguramente él podría mantener la situación bajo control sin ayuda, aunque dudaba que una simple pistola fuera rival para seres como ellos.

—Beber sangre en el campus está estrictamente prohibido—dictó Zero sin bajar la guardia.

Kuran seguramente también era uno más de esos vampiros, el líder debía suponer. Algo debió de haber averiguado con respecto a los reyes, así como de seguro su padre tenía algo de información sobre los vampiros. Puede que todo eso de ser prefecto hubiese sido planeado por Kuran para hacerle hablar, o en todo caso para tramar algo mayor. Debía ser precavido en sus siguientes pasos, porque pudiera ser que ya haiga caído en la trampa, pero siempre se puede salir.

Estaba unto de abandonar el lugar cuando el mencionado Kuran entró en escena detrás de un disparo que dejó un resplandor violáceo en el árbol al que fue a parar. Después de todo el arma de Zero no era para nada común.

— ¿Podrías bajar tú Bloody Rouse?—dijo Kaname llegando detrás de los otros dos vampiros. Sí, estaba en lo correcto, Kuran era un vampiro después de todo. Esta vez sí que estaba dispuesto a irse cuando la voz de Kaname lo detuvo girándose—Munakata-kun, ¿podría salir de donde está?, ya el peligro principal a pasado—con sarcasmo Kuran dijo las palabras tranquilamente viendo salir al muchacho de entre algunos árboles con las manos en los bolsillos y su mirada aburrida; Kirei estaba seguro de que Kuran no vio que él fue quien arrojó la cuchilla, después de todo, llegó mucho después de que eso ocurriera.

Con un chasquido de lengua ante las miradas asombradas de los presentes llegó hasta ellos, recriminándose el no haber previsto el asombroso olfato de los chupa sangre, aunque tampoco es que fuese un experto en la materia.

—Me responsabilizare de estos idiotas—dijo el Kaname tomando sutilmente a Aidou del cuello del saco— ¿estará bien así, Kiryu-kun?—termino en un tono grave dirigido a Zero.

Con pensamientos fugitivos Kirei miró a todos lados buscando un punto ciego para poder irse sin ser visto, pero nada para su tremenda desgracia.

—Me resultará interesante la plática con el director sobre sus habilidades con esas cuchillas, Munakata-kun—dijo Kaname señalando la cuchilla en el suelo clavada. Un suspiro cansado salió de los labios de Kirei al saber que realmente tendría que decir todo, aunque siempre podría mentir, no, tenía una mejor treta que esa.

Una chica de cabello gris y corto apareció poniendo sus manos sobre las cabezas de las dos chicas inconscientes sobresaliendo un resplandor violáceo de sus manos, Kirei miró eso con el ceño ligeramente fruncido preguntándose qué les estarían haciendo.

Kaname se disculpó con Yuuki por el incidente y Zero se la llevó a rastras tras dar las gracias demasiado exagerada; caminaron en silencio los siete (aunque las chicas inconscientes no contaban) hasta la oficina de Cross, al entrar el hombre estaba como siempre detrás de su escritorio bebiendo café o té de una taza. No supo en qué momento la chica de cabello gris desapareció junto a las chicas inconscientes pero tampoco le importó mucho.

Después de reportar el incidente Aidou y Kain salieron, uno lamentándose al haber sido reprendido por el "líder de dormitorio" y el otro suspirando derrotado al tener que ir escuchando los quejos del rubio.

—Me gustaría que Munakata-kun nos contara acerca de sus habilidades con la cuchilla y el asombroso fuego azul que genero con estas—dijo Kaname sacando la daga de entre sus ropa. Kirei se preguntó en qué momento la habría tomado, aunque le agradecía, con todo lo que pasó olvidó recogerla, y es que él no podía dejarla tirada ahí como si nada, Saruhiko fue quien le enseñó a manejar las cuchillas dándole las suyas propias, eran el único recuerdo que tenía del soldado en coma.

El director puso especial atención en el joven, que a pesar de parecer sereno y aburrido, estaba hirviendo en nervios por dentro, maldijo su suerte por lo bajo. Su madre siempre tuvo razón, él era idéntico a su abuelo en cuanto al carácter, parecían una cosa sintiendo otra, ambos amargados y poco participativos, aunque su abuelo fue un bravucón, en eso sí que no se parecían en nada, ya que él podía ser definido como un nerd con complejos de rey.

—Verán—comenzó el chico resignado, ya nada peor podría pasarle, momento, ese era un comentario tabú—mi padre, Munakata Reisi, es el cuarto rey, el Rey Azul—nada que Kaname no supiera ya, aunque eso de cuarto rey era tema diferente—el líder del Scepter 4 cuyo único superior es el Rey Dorado—cómo hubiera deseado que la conversación muriera en ese momento, tenía sueño y ganas de destazar algo, quizás comería un chocolate después para calmar sus ansias.

— ¿Qué son estos reyes de los que nos hablas?—preguntó serio Kaien sorprendiendo a Kirei que ya estaba acostumbrado a su actitud infantil para con todos.

—Son aquellos dotados de gran poder, que personifican las leyes naturales de este mundo, el poder del rey es lo que gobierna este país, sin embargo los humanos ordinarios no tienen idea de esto, y si se unen a un clan, es porque al rey le interesó y le mostró este nuevo mundo—explicó brevemente sin entrar demasiado en detalles como el Slate o el enigmático primer rey.

—Entiendo, tú poses el poder al ser el hijo de un rey naciendo con el poder, ¿me equivoco?—dijo arrogante Kaname desquiciando a Kirei que solo quería irse a comer un chocolate y echarse a dormir. Kirei movió su mano peinándose los cabellos en gesto nervioso haciendo sonar su cascabel, la media sonrisa de Kaname se ensanchó más ante ese gesto.

—Te equivocas—afirmó Kirei con tono arrogante. Kaname lo retó con la mirada—cuando yo nací mi padre aún no era rey, es más, ni siquiera se imaginaba lo que sucedería al cabo de unos cuantos años; tengo el poder porque me convertí en su clansmen en el preciso momento en que él se convirtió en rey siendo yo su primer clansmen—corrigió el chico cubriendo uno de sus ojos con su flequillo, dejando solo a la vista el otro con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción surcando su blanquecino rostro, lo que era una imagen cómica viendo su escuálido aspecto.

— ¿Hay más reyes sin contar a Munakata-sama?—preguntó de nueva cuenta Kaien. Kirei pensaba que con la última explicación que dio todo quedaría zanjado ahí, pero no, ese par parecían unos pequeños niños curiosos por descubrir el mundo que los rodeaba.

—Como dije, sí, existen otros seis reyes sin contar a mi padre—suspiró tomando una gran bocanada de aire y comenzar su nueva explicación—el primer rey, el Rey Plateado que gobierna a los demás reyes desde el cielo, el segundo rey, el Rey Dorado que es su igual y gobierna sobre los reyes desde la tierra, el tercer rey, el Rey Rojo conocido por ser el más violento de todos, el cuarto rey, el Rey Azul es su igual y contrario a la vez, el quinto rey, el Rey Verde, el sexto rey, el Rey Morado y el séptimo rey, el Rey sin Color—el rostro de ambos hombres en la habitación mostraban un pequeño deje de satisfacción que Kirei vio con esperanza, al fin su tortura oral había terminado.

— ¿El rey sin color?—preguntó Kaname.

—Quiere decir que no pertenece a ningún color, es el más débil de todos los reyes, cada generación muestra una habilidad distinta de la que no se sabe nada sino hasta el momento mismo en que la muestran. En si el rey sin color no es una presencia poderosa, pero es el comodín que inclina la balanza de poder entre los reyes—explicó rápidamente sin mayores informes.

La habitación quedó en silencio durante unos segundos donde tanto el director como Kaname lucían pensativos, después se dedicaron una significativa mirada y Kaname se dirigió a Kirei.

— ¿Sería posible que al menos usted cooperase a nuestra causa?—preguntó el hombre detrás del escritorio. Kirei le dedico una mirada significativa con una interrogante palpable, "¿cuál?", era la pregunta muda tatuada en su mirada.

—La causa de hacer paz entre humanos y vampiros, ahora que estás enterado de todo me gustaría que con tu poder fueras participe de esta obra—Kaname le pedía sutilmente unirse para lograr la paz entre los chupa sangre y humanos. Él realmente no estaba de ningún lado, si bien los vampiros succionaban las sangre vital de las personas era porque debían hacerlo o morirían de hambre, en cambio los humanos buscaban sangre sin serles realmente de utilidad, solo por estúpidas venganzas y esas mierdas, él mismo se incluía sin duda alguna.

—No tengo ningún inconveniente Kuran—dijo Kirei destensando los brazos—si me disculpan, yo me retiro—terminó saliendo de la oficina, Kaname iba detrás de él para constatar lo dicho.

—En este momento los alumnos no están enterados de nuestra presencia aquí, por eso cada vez que un incidente así ocurre acudimos al borrado de memoria, de la manera más sutil te pido que no divulgues esto—dijo Kaname caminando a la par que él, Kirei chasqueó la lengua aburrido y con sueño.

—No diré nada, Kuran—dijo adelantándose dos pasos del vampiro—siempre y cuando tú no digas nada acerca de los reyes—terminó de decir desapareciendo en uno de los pasillos bajo la asombrada mirada del Kuran, ¿era eso una amenaza?, debía serlo por la forma en que el muchacho lo dijo.

Único humano fascinante.

Munakata Kirei era un completo y fascinante misterio para Kuran Kaname, a pesar de haber descubierto la verdad que escondía ese chico no podía dejar de pensarlo, sabía que el que la sangre con olor a muerte de Kirei le tentara no más que la de Yuuki era motivo de alarma, de estar a alerta y no dejarse dominar por sus instintos. De conocer el característico sonido que producirían sus colmillos al envenenar la vida que la mortecina piel guardaba recelosa de todo en la yugular que sin duda podía escuchar palpitar.

—Esto no me puede estar pasando—se lamentó con la cabeza hecha un lio, con sus pensamientos tan desordenados que tardaría un buen rato en siquiera rememorar su propio nombre. No sabía hasta qué punto Munakata Kirei lo estaba perturbando y tampoco le importaba mucho, empero, quería disfrutar del efímero momento que eso significaba.


	4. Chapter 4

!Aquí está la actualización! Lo sé, después de medio año, pero algo es algo ¿no? Un agradecimiento a Liz Azakura por sus reviews, creía que era la única que dejaba uno !pero no! mi sorpresa fue cuando vi otro, por lo que este capítulo lo dedico a ellas dos, por haberme hecho saber que les gusta el fic.

Capítulo 4 Efímera felicidad

"¿A quién se lo vas a dar?"

"¿Es alguien especial?"

"¿Está hecho a mano?"

"¿Crees que lo acepte?"

Esos y más comentarios inundaban el salón de clases. Kirei simplemente quería que todo acabara ya, que ese día y el siguiente pasaran rápido. Realmente se lamentaba lo vanas que eran las chicas de ese lugar pensando que con un chocolate comprado y minuciosamente decorado podrían llegar al corazón de un chico, quizás de alguno igual de superficial que ellas.

No podía evitar sonrojarse al evocar el día en que cumplió doce años, un día donde también las chicas daban sus chocolates a los chicos, la vez que sin saber muy bien porqué, le dio uno a Saruhiko como muestra de su amistad, tenía doce años y aún no sabía lo que ese día significaba para los demás, estando siempre recluido en su casa o el cuartel.

El rostro sorprendido de Fushimi era digno de recordar, cuando le extendió la caja de chocolates y los demás soldados se habían largado a reír jocosamente, el pobre Kirei estaba hecho un farolillo, entonces Saruhiko resolvió llevarlo de ahí a otro lado donde las risas de sus compañeros no perturbasen la poca tranquilidad del pequeño príncipe. Ese día Kirei recibió su primer beso cuando Saruhiko le dijo que le agradecería su regalo, fue una extraña mescolanza de saliva y ansias que no supo identificar, el aliento a café del soldado lo dejaron con ganas de más, en ese momento por su inocencia no sabía que eso estaba mal, que Fushimi era mayor y ambos eran hombres, pero fue Munakata quien le abrió los ojos cuando llegó y los encontró a ambos ahí, en el lugar donde lo dejó con el rostro ladeado gracias a la bofetada que le había propiciado. El hombre estaba escandalizado y rojo de la ira cohibiendo ligeramente el temple sereno de Kirei de ese entonces, los días que siguieron a ese no vio a Fushimi, entonces supo que su padre lo había mandado a una misión larga para hackear toda una red, dos meses después Saruhiko volvió pero no le dirigió la palabra en dos largos días que aprovechó para dormir, después de ese tiempo, y por insistencia del Kirei, Saruhiko volvió a hablarle como antes (y no es que antes le hablara Esa fue la primera vez que besó a alguien, la primera y última vez que recordaba haber sentido esa sensación.

Regresó a la vida real por los variados chillidos de sus compañeras de clase. A su lado Wakaba platicaba con Yuuki sobre lo que pasaría al día siguiente, las chicas tan efusivas ese día en verdad lo espantaban.

—Todas están realmente ansiosas, ¿no crees?—preguntó Wakaba casualmente mirando el pequeño grupo que estaba delante de ellas como, acaso estaría sorprendida, acaso igual de emocionada que ellas, el caso era que Kirei nunca lo sabría por la cara de póker que tenía la muchacha en cuestión.

—Después de todo mañana es San Valentín, solo se celebra una vez al año—dijo Yuuki sonriente. Y en ese momento el presidente de clase iba pasando refutando que las chicas solo le darían chocolates a los de la clase nocturna, y por todo lo que vio y oyó al parecer era cierto, ninguna tenía intenciones de darle a los pobres chicos de la clase diurna, bien, mal por ellos.

Yuuki se puso nerviosa cuando Sayori apunto un papel que tenía semi cubierto por su cuaderno diciendo que si iba a darle un chocolate "especial" a alguien, la Cross se escandalizó cubriéndolo con su propio cuerpo, con su rostro asemejando a un semáforo.

—Alguien nos está fulminando desde atrás—dijo Wakaba, al tiempo ambas sabían que era Zero, esa aura tan pesada que tenía Kiryu no podía ocultarla tan fácilmente. Kirei que por desgracia llegó tarde y no alcanzó otro lugar estaba sentado a un lado de Yuuki siendo participe pasivo de todo el show, y en verdad quería que alguien terminara con su martirio en algún momento.

—A pesar de que eres una prefecta, ¿le vas a dar algo?—le reprochó Zero con voz cansada. Yuuki volvió a alegar que era sólo para demostrar su agradecimiento para con el Kuran, y hasta ese momento Kirei se dio cuenta de quién estaban hablando todo ese rato, porque tampoco es que él fuese un chismoso.

— ¿He…?—susurró entretenido Kirei viendo todo desde su asiento. No le interesaba el aburrido pasado de Yuuki, tampoco sus sentimientos por Kaname, sólo seguir disfrutando del triángulo amoroso que ella formó con o sin consciencia, resultaba divertido cuando lo miraba desde otro punto de vista, uno en donde él sólo miraba y reía.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Kiryu-kun?, ¿Munakata-kun?—preguntó asombrada una chica más arriba. Kirei escuchó su nombre y tuvo curiosidad por saber que tendría él que ver en esa conversación. Se topó con dos chicas sumamente sonrojadas que hacían el intento de tapar la boca de la chica que había dicho lo anterior, no tenía ni idea de que atrajera la atención hacia su persona, pero se sentía bien sentirse atractivo.

—Es verdad, ¡nosotros los tenemos a ellos dos!—expresó un chico esperanzado volteando a ver a los mencionados.

—Ambos tienen un nivel académico perfecto y son buenos en deportes—concordó el otro sentado en la mesa—sí, son Kiryu y Munakata, nuestras estrellas de la esperanza…—en ese momento los dos chicos fueron víctimas de la mirada fulminante de Zero, Kirei por su parte tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar, como el hecho de que ya no hubiera chocolates en las tiendas y que el mismo tendría que preparárselos si es que quería probar alguno.

—Tal vez deberías parar…—sugirió una chica a su amiga viendo el aura asesina de Zero.

—Él es imposible—dictó finalmente el chico fulminado por la mirada de Zero, Munakata solo soltó un suspiro pesado, el ambiente era más o menos parecido al que había en el cuartel, y eso era sinónimo de nostalgia para Kirei.

/

Cuando las clases terminaron los tres fueron a ver al director para recibir instrucciones para esa tarde. El director estaba preocupado por la identidad de los de la clase nocturna y que pudiera ser expuesta, por eso pedía extremo cuidado al día siguiente. Zero se había molestado por el hecho de que Kaien haya alabado a los vampiros diciendo lo muy lindos que eran.

—Bueno, los vampiros han sido enemigos de la humanidad desde antes pero…hay vampiros que desean coexistir con nosotros pacíficamente—dijo Cross mirando por la ventana. Por la mirada dura que Zero mantenía Kirei se atrevía a afirmar que el chico odiaba a esos seres, ¿por qué?, eso era un completo misterio.

—Kiryu-kun, aun si es imposible ahora, me gustaría que me entendieras algún día—con voz seria Kaien expresó lo que realmente deseaba. Zero simplemente volteo el rostro molesto.

—Eso es imposible, mientras el pasado no desaparezca—la voz de Zero sonó dolida de algún modo, la mirada preocupada de Yuuki sobre él le hizo saber que estaban hablando de cosas que eran en "familia" y que simplemente a Kirei no le incumbían, así que resolvió salir del lugar.

— ¿Es porque succionan la sangre vital de las personas, y son bestias con forma humana?—preguntó serio Cross. Zero no dijo nada manteniéndose en silencio, después de unos momentos en que Yuuki dio sus regalos al director y a Zero disculpándose con Kirei por no darle uno, estaban dispuestos a salir.

—Munakata-kun, me gustaría hablar con usted—pidió el director deteniendo a Munakata a media puerta. Resignado Kirei regresó en silencio esperando lo que tuviera que decirle. Cross entendió el mensaje, se puso serio—me gustaría pedirte un favor—dijo totalmente serio asustando al chico que solo se atinó a ponerse nervioso, por alguna razón sentía que no le gustaría para nada lo que el director le fuera a decir—primero que nada, feliz casi cumpleaños—dijo sonriente el hombre—ahora, verá…—

/

Cuando al fin las insufribles clases dieron fin, otro martirio les esperaba en la entrada de la academia, tener que controlar a las excitadas jovencitas que clamaban con fervor la entrada de los vampiros, Kirei suspiró resignado, lamentándose el haber aceptado la maldita propuesta del director, porque no es como si hubiera tenido alguna otra solución.

Algunas chicas intentaban regatear con Zero para que las dejara dar sus presentes ese día, pero simplemente el chico se mostraba inflexible ante eso, no iba a ser sancionado por las burradas de alguien más. Yuuki era empujada con frecuencia por las chicas que querían ver a los estudiantes de la clase nocturna entrar; Kirei por su parte utilizaba una técnica más eficiente, ignorarlas, de esa manera ellas pensarían o se sentirían menos y comenzarían a cuchichear entre ellas para saber la razón de eso, simple reacción inversa, no necesitó fulminarlas con la mirada como Zero.

Casi se cae por el salto que pegó por culpa de Yuuki y su maldito silbato sonándolo sobre la muralla, las chicas también comenzaron a quejarse por la interrupción y Zero parecía acostumbrado a eso.

— ¡Dar chocolates antes de la fecha oficial está prohibido!—comenzó su discurso amenazando con suspender el evento si se rompían las reglas.

Una chica intentó subirse al muro con ayuda de otra, pero fallo en el proceso cayendo ambas al suelo, el cual nunca tocaron gracias a los dos prefectos que impidieron eso. Zero atrapó en el aire a la chica de trenzas y lentes que iba a subir mientras que Kirei solo evitó que la otra cayera al suelo atrapándola por mero reflejo, como deseo nunca haber hecho eso.

—Si alguien rompe las reglas, el evento será cancelado—amenazó Zero en general. Munakata suspiro irritado, vaya día de locos que había tenido sin contar la noche, no pudo dormir por la maldita preocupación, quizás durante su turno de vigilancia durmiera un poco, no, no quería ser la cena de algún chupa sangre suelto.

Y al fin salieron los tan aclamados chicos de la clase nocturna. El tal Aidou parecía tan alegre como siempre saludando a cada chica que también lo hacía mientras los demás solo miraban aburridos. Yuuki fue empujada varias veces por las chicas hasta que logró estabilizarlas perdiendo sus ojos castaños en la figura de Kaname por un momento hasta que el chico en cuestión la saludo ligeramente, la castaña le devolvió el saludo exageradamente siendo las chicas suprimidas sus espectadoras fulminantes.

—Buenos días, Kirei-kun—dijo Kaname al pasar a un lado del joven cruzado de brazos, en ese momento la menuda figura del príncipe se le antojo terriblemente singular por la expresión aburrida que su rostro mostraba, uno de sus ojos castaños cubierto por un mechón de cabello azabache junto con esos lentes de grueso marco, las mangas recogidas hasta arriba con una cadena en la muñeca de donde colgaba un cascabel; no, sacudió su cabeza ligeramente sorprendido de sus propios pensamientos para nada normales hacia el chico de azul.

—Buenos días, Kuran—respondió como si nada Kirei viendo a cada uno pasar, parecían desfilar, y cuándo le dio la libertad al Kuran de llamarlo por su nombre ¿he?, iba a reclamarle pero la sonrisa tenue en el pulcro rostro del vampiro lo dejó helado, sólo a una persona lo había visto sonreírle de esa manera, y no era a él. Contempló la sonrisa como si eso fuera lo más bello que estuviera en ese momento a su alrededor, ¡Pero qué demonios pasaba con él!, estaba mirando así a otro chico ¡Por Dios, otro chico! Trató de tranquilizarse pensando que posiblemente fuera normal tras varias noches de desvelo continuo.

Kaname alejó su atención de Kirei para ver a Zero, molesto, irritado más que nada.

—Kiryu-kun, ¿cómo te sientes?—preguntó parcamente mirando frente a él al Kiryu contraerse de la ira—por favor cuidate—dijo antes de dar media vuelta y regresar con los otros, Kirei miraba con entretenimiento mal sano la situación que en otro momento quizás lo hubiera preocupado.

Zero cerró con fuerza sus puños— ¿te gustaría comprobarlo?—eso fue un reto, estaba seguro—siempre seré tu oponente…Kuran-sempai—terminó de decir Zero viendo fijamente a Kaname alejarse, la situación se estaba volviendo un poco peligrosa en ese momento.

En el ambiente alcanzó a notar un curioso cambio con las auras que lo rodeaban, estaba consciente de la de los vampiros, también de algunos strains cercanos, pero esta que sintió era diferente a la que otorga el Slate pero parecida de alguna forma a la de los vampiros sin serlo, extrañamente tuvo el presentimiento de que Zero estaba involucrado en eso, más por el extraño comportamiento del Kuran hacía Kiryu que por otra cosa.

/

Estaba en la cocina después de haber preparado sus chocolates, hizo de distintos tamaños y formas y algunos rellenos también, pero el problema radicaba en que hizo demasiados, más de lo que su cuerpo soportaba comer. Se había dejado llevar por las llamativas figuritas de algunos moldes y los colores de algunos rellenos que no notó que hizo muchos. "Que desperdicio", pensó semi agobiado, "no", se dijo mentalmente, los repartiría a sus conocidos o podría concentrarlos en una sola persona para que no parezca raro, además, no es como si conociera a muchas personas.

Guardó lo que quedó en la caja donde venía la harina ya vacía, luego se encargaría de por lo menos forrarla con periódico.

Esa fue una buena manera de festejar él solo su cumpleaños anticipado una noche ya que no pensaba decirle a nadie más que al día siguiente era esa fecha, no en un día como ese.

Justo en el momento que salió Yuuki entró a la cocina, estuvo tentado a decirle que lo dejara, que él le daba los chocolates que le sobraron para que los regalara, pero luego se retractó, no, Yuuki no le caía muy bien por su absurda forma de ser, mejor no.

Iba cerrando la caja y algunos chocolates se cayeron debido a que puso demasiada fuerza dándole la vuelta completa. Los recogió con cuidado de no manchar el piso, en eso escuchó la extraña plática de Cross con alguien más:

—Aun si lo evitas, nada cambiará—se preguntaba a qué se referiría—aun así, te sobreesfuerzas hasta el último minuto—pego más el oído a la puerta, sabía que eso de escuchar tras las puertas y eso era de mala educación, pero no era conocido por seguir las reglas.

—Cállate—esa era la voz de Zero, lo escuchó caer pesadamente contra la pared y gemir de dolor por un momento.

—Te hará sentir mejor, así que bebela—desde donde estaba no podía ver nada de lo que ocurría. El sonido de un vaso rompiéndose le advirtió que Zero quizás había sido el culpable o que Cross lo exasperó de verás.

—Los ataques ocurrirán más a menudo, por favor entiende lo que pasará si sigues así—dijo serio el hombre con gafas—no, tú ya lo sabes—dijo antes de marcharse, desde eso Kirei también silenciosamente se fue de ahí, con la interrogativa de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

/

Esa mañana su padre mandó un mensaje a través del PDA deseándole feliz cumpleaños, también sus amigos Akiyama y Goto algo cohibidos por las "informalidades" que se tomaban con el príncipe, incluso Awashima envió uno por mera obligación quizás, pero al menos estaba un poco feliz de que se acordaran de su cumpleaños ya que en años anteriores su padre no lo recordaba por tanto trabajo que tenía y justo cuando se iba lejos todos lo recordaban, que ironía.

La campana sonó anunciando el final de las clases. "Hora de mí tortura", pensó agobiado Kirei levantándose de su asiento. En la entrada le dio una pequeña bolsita cristalina con chocolates a Wakaba, casi no le hablaba pero igual decidió dársela a ella en vez de Yuuki, le explicó los por menores que lo llevaron a dar sus chocolates en ese día, la mayoría estaban rellenos de alguna cosa rara que solo duraba a lo mucho unos tres días, después de eso se pudría sin clemencia.

—¡Rápido, rápido, antes de que los prefectos vengan!—dijo una chica saliendo del lugar siendo seguida por otras más. Pesadamente caminó hasta la salida con rumbo a otro lado, Cross lo había chantajeado muy a su manera con involucrar a su padre en todo eso si no aceptaba, así que tuvo que aceptar, él sería la figura "moe" en ese día tan significativo para las chicas, ¡Cross lo había prácticamente obligado a trasvestirse de una lolita victoriana con un afanado vestido rojo! El maldito traje tenía holanes y listones hasta por donde no imaginaba, según Cross tenía una cara muy linda que inspiraba ternura con solo verla, un cuerpo perfecto que entallaría exactamente al vestido sin dificultades, además, tenía el cabello semi largo así que no habría problema con ello, resopló molesto, solo a él le pasaban ese tipo de cosas sacadas de algún manga shojo o yaoi, además, él para nada tenía un cuerpo que entallara la ropa, menos la femenina, porque era sumamente delgado y algo desgarbado a la hora de caminar.

Justo al lado de donde los vampiros iban a salir estaba una silla adornada con lazos rojos y blancos donde se suponía que iba a sentarse.

Las miradas curiosas de las presentes no se hicieron esperar, el vestido que llevaba era largo hasta más debajo de las rodillas con vuelo y encaje al final de color rojo, una medias blancas con zapatos rojos, las mangas eran largas y bombachas al final pasando un poco del codo hasta las muñecas escondiendo su cascabel, le tapaba el cuello y una pequeño chal rojo cumplía la función de disimular su falta de pechos, para finalizar una cinta roja con listones y encaje en forma de corazón adornaba su mar azabache, los lentes fueron dejados detrás y sus ojos podían ser contemplados con total libertad.

Un tic nervioso se apoderó de su ceja al ser el centro de atención de las miradas brillantes y fantasiosas de las chicas. Con parsimoniosa lentitud se ubicó en la silla destinada para la representación gráfica de ese día, maldecía su estatura, maldecía sus facciones afeminadas, maldecía haber estado en el momento y lugar equivocados.

Gracias a que Munakata tenía toda la atención sobre él al considerarlo las chicas tan lindo y adorable vestido así, fue mucho más fácil para los prefectos acomodarlas en las barandas destinadas a ellas y su distancia con los de la clase nocturna, ni Zero ni Yuuki podían creer que el chico se dejara hacer eso por Cross, aunque la última no podía negar que en verdad lucía lindo en ese traje.

Yuuki sonó su silbato al momento en que los chicos de la clase nocturna hacían su aparición, se detuvieron antes de entrar por completo para escuchar el programa a seguir que Yuuki explicaba. Kaname buscaba con la mirada a Kirei por alguna extraña sensación de desconfianza, pero no daba con él por ningún lado, hasta que sus ojos brillaron en reconocimiento al ver a una linda "jovencita" sentada en una silla demasiado llamativa y con una expresión de irritación, se preguntó qué estaría haciendo el muchacho vestido así ahí, aunque debía admitirlo, realmente se veía…raro, tomando como partida la figura que poseía.

—Etto…—unas tres o cuatro chicas rodearon al Kirei mientras tenía los ojos cerrados. Las miró inquisitivamente más o menos con dificultad por la falta de sus lentes, maldito Cross, le había dicho que no se los pusiera para no "arruinar" el momento— ¡Por favor acepte esto, Munakata-kun!—Kirei abrió sus ojos ligeramente de más, no se esperaba que las chicas de la vez pasada en verdad le fueran a dar algo, incluso la joven a la que impidió que conociera el duro suelo el día anterior estaba ahí también.

Lentamente tomó el presente, y las demás chicas aprovecharon el momento para extender sus propios chocolates al agobiado chico que sin más remedio los aceptaba. Algunas otras que estaban en las filas se salieron para extender tímidamente otras cajitas de chocolates hasta que dejaron al pobre azabache atiborrado de cajitas de diferentes colores y tamaños, con un escueto "gracias" despidió a la última chica.

No sabía exactamente qué hacer con tantas cosas y dónde ponerlas, simplemente las puso en el suelo, a un lado de él, estaba seguro de que esos chocolates si durarían más que los que él hizo.

Sin saber (o sin querer saber), Kaname fulminaba con la mirada a cada una de la chicas que ofrendaron a la "princesa del amor" (como en su mente se imaginó al verlo vestido así) que muy distinto a su naturaleza con él, de forma condescendiente les agradecía el presente con las mismas palabras con todas a modo de guión teatral o un barato cliché. Nuevamente fue sorprendido por la naturaleza de sus pensamientos, quizás nunca fue la persona (o vampiro) más sereno del mundo, pero jamás había tenido ese instinto de querer matar a alguien por el simple hecho de haberle dado un regalo a Munakata, lo que significaba que todas y cada una de las que desfilaron frente al joven estaban interesadas sentimentalmente por el chico. Deseó desaparecerlas en ese momento y dio gracias cuando la última se fue, viéndose sorprendido por la naturaleza de sus pensamientos y que estos no fueran dirigidos a Yuuki.

Zero y Yuuki tenían más trabajo del que pensaron, no solo tenían que cuidar las filas para los vampiros, sino que también debían vigilar que las chicas no aprovecharan el momento en que Munakata estaba semi distraído del mundo para abalanzarse sobre él, era una probabilidad conociendo a las estudiantes diurnas.

Cuando al fin se aburrió de estar sentado como estatua y ser visto de una manera perturbante por más de un vampiro, decidió levantarse y ayudar a los otros dos, estaba aburrido y asustar a las chicas era de una retorcida manera divertido.

Caminó hacia ellos lentamente dejando los chocolates en la silla, ahora la euforia estaba volcada sobre los de la nocturna y agradecía eso aun sin saber cómo ellos podían soportarlo. Justo cuando llegó fue lanzado contra el mundo de frente por unas chicas que trataron de abrazarlo gritando un estruendoso "¡Kya!" contra sus oídos, los lentes que ya se había puesto quedaron fuera del alcance de su pobre visión obligándolo a valerse del tanteo con las manos para encontrarlos.

Alguien le alcanzó los lentes, una mano mucho más grande que la suya los sujetaba suavemente, sintió envidia por el dueño de la mano.

Se puso los lentes y alzó la vista para ver quién era el héroe de sus gafas, Kuran Kaname tenía una sonrisa genuina en su rostro de porcelana al verlo sonrojarse por hacer tanto escándalo al haber perdido sus lentes.

—Gracias Kaname…—dijo siendo ayudado por Kuran a pararse. Se sentía patético además de no haber notado que llamó al vampiro por su nombre y no por su apellido como era su costumbre.

—De nada Kirei, ten más cuidado—dijo contemplando con mudo regocijo el pálido rostro manchado de carmín en sus mejillas, indicando vida en ese ser, mientras el cascabel en su muñeca sonaba suavemente y sus labios los tenía levemente entreabiertos con su cabello siendo mecido suavemente con ese lazo atado a él. Deseó desatarlo y verlo caer salvajemente como siempre. El tiempo le pareció detenerse cuando el muchacho alzo la mirada y sus orbes castañas lo reflejaron en ellas, verse en el chocolate profundo del joven lo embargó extrañamente, supuso que acaso a Kirei también por el hecho de no apartar su mirada, la mano con que lo ayudó a levantarse aún continuaba entre sus dedos, al fin pudo sentir la suave piel del príncipe entre sus manos, algo que en silencio y aunque al principio se lo negara, había deseado desde que lo conoció, y entonces reconoció muy en su interior y quemarropa, que Yuuki no era la única dueña de sus pensamientos.

Kirei miraba las orbes borgoña de Kaname, sintiéndose perdido en ese mar vino que eran los ojos del vampiro. Se sintió estremecer cuando se dio cuenta de la intensa mirada que le dirigía a sus labios, cuando notó el firme agarre que mantenía sobre su mano haciendo sonar el cascabel y sacudiendo ligeramente la manga.

Entonces acabó.

—Kuran-sempai—Zero lanzó una cajita verde con un listón amarillo, reconoció en él el chocolate de Yuuki que vio esa mañana durante clases, cuando se lo mostró a Wakaba—se te cayó algo—dijo Zero con un deje de ira en la voz que más de uno seguro advirtió. Kaname atrapó el presente soltando la mano del confundido Kirei, ¿qué había sido todo eso?

Yuuki comenzó a golpear a Zero por dárselo de una manera tan brusca, y después…después Kirei se aburrió y fue a perderse dentro de la arboleada a saber qué hacer con tanto dulce. Una cajita solitaria reposaba tranquila en su bolsillo derecho.

No se dio cuenta de que muchas chicas le sacaron fotos vestido así, tampoco del momento en que Kuran lo ayudó con sus lentes.

—Esto es problemático…—murmuró Kirei viendo las diferentes cajas frente suyo sentado en el suelo sin importarle mucho arruinar el afanoso vestido de Cross, después de todo él no era una chica y cosas así lo tenían sin cuidado; algo tendría que hacer con todos esos chocolates, no podía comérselos en ese momento porque el día anterior pensando todo lo contrario a lo que ocurrió ese día se atiborró de chocolates y ahora debía esperar algunos días para que su cuerpo se desintoxicara del todo y pudiera volver a comer esos manjares—vaya forma de pasar mi cumpleaños…—suspiró reposando sus manos a los costados revisando la hora en su PDA y saber en qué momento irse a cambiar de ropa.

Una ramita quebrada.

Unos pasos acercándose.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Kirei—dijo Kaname llegando por detrás del muchacho. Alcanzó a oír el último comentario sorprendiéndose de saber que justo en ese día fuera el cumpleaños de Munakata, algo demasiado ilógico contando lo amargado que era el chico contrastando con lo empalagoso del día.

Kirei se sonrojo por dejarse sorprender tan rápido y fácil, también se molestó ya que su cascabel sonó dándole a saber que no podía mantener el equilibrio entre él y sus emociones.

—G-Gracias—dijo después de unos segundos, con su mano un tanto temblorosa sacó la cajita que llevaba en uno de los pliegues del vestido, la contempló un momento y se la extendió al Kuran—tomala, no es tan problemático…—dijo chasqueando la lengua irritado al ver que el vampiro se quedaba mirándolo entre sorprendido y otra cosa que no supo identificar.

—Gracias—dijo Kaname tomando la cajita forrada con papel periódico, la cajita al igual que el mismo chocolate tenían todo el aroma y esencia de Kirei— ¿tú los preparaste?—se aventuró a preguntar, por un momento vio como el chico enrojeció dando una suspiro, Kirei se preparaba para otra larga explicación.

Le dijo desde su antojo por el maldito dulce hasta el haber hecho demás y no querer desperdiciarlos, por un momento Kaname se sintió insatisfecho al haber sido solo un recurso para no desperdiciar la golosina, pero al siguiente momento se sintió extrañamente feliz al saber que él fue una de las primeras personas (o vampiros) que cruzaron por la mente del muchacho al momento de decidirse a quien darle los dichosos chocolates.

Kaname reprimió el impulso de decirle al muchacho lo lindo muy cercano a una chica que parecía con ese vestido puesto, que quien no lo conociera pensaría que realmente era una chica, una muy hermosa por cierto, pero no lo hizo, Kirei podría tomarlo más como una ofensa que como un cumplido que es lo que era, ya no reprimió a su mente al pensar en esas cosas aceptándolas tranquilamente.

— ¿Gustas uno?—dijo tras ver la mirada ansiosa de Munakata sobre uno de los chocolates que reposaban en la cajita.

—Aunque quisiera no podría—respondió después de unos segundos—algunas personas somos más débiles que otras—Kaname quiso preguntar a qué se debía aquello, pero simplemente no dijo nada tras advertir el tono amortiguado que tuvo el chico cuando respondió.

/

El día de Blanco llegó y si el día de San Valentín las chicas estaban eufóricas e incontrolables, ese día andaban peor hostigando de día a los dos únicos chicos en toda la academia diurna que llamaban la atención por su aspecto misterioso y guapo, así que ese día Zero y Kirei lo único que querían era desaparecer tras un rapto ovni o que se los tragara la tierra.

—B-Buenos días, Munakata-kun—dijo tímida una chica rubia viendo sonrojada al chico frente a ella a la espera de algo, por lo menos una respuesta.

—Sí, como sea—dijo pasando de largo, en toda la noche no pudo dormir por más que lo deseaba debido a todas y cada una de las preguntas atormentadoras que su mente formulaba con el único propósito de molestarlo.

Las amigas de la rubia se reunieron con ella dándole consuelo por el desaire de Kirei que ni intensiones tenía de tratar con condescendencia a sus ya proclamadas admiradoras, eso sí era espeluznante.

Quizás ese día no andaban tan apegadas entre ellas tratando de convencer a los chicos de invitarlas a salir o algo por el estilo, pero por la forma en que actuaban mientras aguardaban por la entrada de los de la clase nocturna sugería que estaban ansiosas por llamar la atención de alguno de los dos prefectos o por llegar a llamarla por los de la nocturna.

Un fuerte— ¡KYA!—y Kirei tuvo que ir a ver el círculo de chicas alrededor de algo o viendo algo, su mirada pasó de aburrida a una completamente sombría al ver de qué iba la cosa, si querían llamar su atención lo lograron.

— ¿Qué creen que hacen con eso?—preguntó con voz gutural detrás de las chicas que se voltearon a verlo temerosas mientras una de ellas sostenía aún en su temblorosa mano una fotografía donde aparecían Kaname y Kirei cuando el primero lo ayudo a levantarse después de darle sus lentes.

—Etto…etto…—tartamudeaban incapaces de decir algo bajo esa atemorizante mirada del chico de ojos castaños, asustándose por lo que les pudiera hacer.

—Confiscado—dijo arrebatándoles la foto aprovechando la distracción de ellas temiéndole.

Justo cuando las chicas iban a protestar, aparecieron los chicos de la clase nocturna, por primera vez Kirei agradeció su presencia al ser salvado de una oleada de chicas enfurecidas, nada era más espeluznante que eso.

Kaname dirigió discretamente una mirada al chico azul haciéndole señas con las manos de que quería decirle algo, algo desubicado Kirei asintió siguiendo disimuladamente al grupo de vampiros hasta ver que Kaname tomaba camino propio a un pasillo de la academia no muy frecuentado, le costó un poco seguirlo hasta darle alcance, cuando llegó el Kuran tenía un paquete pequeño, del tamaño de una caja de lápices, reposando en una de sus manos.

—Hola Kirei—saludó viendo al chico llegar un poco desconfiado con las manos en los bolsillos y su cascabel tintineante, con una expresión de irritación.

— ¿Qué quieres Kuran?—preguntó no dándole tantas vueltas al jodido asunto, y debía admitir que tenía curiosidad por saber para qué lo necesitaba el vampiro.

—Feliz cumpleaños—dijo Kaname desconcertando a Munakata, ¿qué no le había dicho eso ya el MES PASADO?

— ¿A qué viene eso tan de repente?—"Tan tarde" quiso decir realmente.

—Toma—dijo Kaname dándole la cajita que tenía en su mano, aun recordaba con algo de gracia el rostro siempre pulcro de Seiren inmutarse ligeramente cuando le pidió que buscara eso, algo que seguramente en otros tiempos jamás hubiera hecho.

En el rostro de Kirei estaba la interrogante de "¿qué es esto?" mientras se acercaba a tomar la caja sin forrar y solo con un listón azul para mantenerla cerrada; deshizo el nudo levantando la tapa y viendo el contenido, reprimió las tremendas ganas de gritar eufórico como el infantil niño que nunca lo dejaron ser al ver lo que había dentro, él pensaba que ya no existían más de esos, aun recordaba cuando trajo a Awashima por todas las tiendas de Shizume buscando uno pero nunca encontraron nada, por eso estaba sumamente contento de tener uno al fin, aunque aún le quedaba una pregunta.

— ¿Cómo?—preguntó, ¿cómo supo que quería uno?, ¿cómo supo que le gustaban?; ¿cómo lo encontró?

—Fue fácil—fue lo único que dijo viendo como el chico sacaba su "regalo" de la caja reprimiendo las ganas de estrujarlo seguramente. Realmente no había sido fácil, pero Seiren siempre (o casi siempre) encontraba lo que le pedía impecablemente.

—Genial—apenas atino a decir mientras miraba desde cada ángulo. Desde los años cincuenta dejaron de venderse esos muñecos, a su madre le encantaban y siempre paraba cantándole esa canción, era lo poco que recordaba de ella y por eso eran de las pocas cosas que realmente atesoraba.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado—dijo complacido observándolo, no recibió respuesta pero si algo mejor, la vista de Kirei abrazando suavemente el muñeco de esas cosas cincuenteras llamadas "Dangos", fue toda una hazaña que Seiren lo encontrara, el día pasado vio como el chico sacaba un aparato de entre sus ropas con un colgante de esos y que de fondo en la pantalla también lo tenía llegando a la conclusión de que a Kirei le gustaban, fue así como decidió regalarle eso de cumpleaños, aunque aún se mostraba un poco reticente a aceptar el por qué quería darle uno y verlo así de feliz.

Inconsciente o conscientemente escuchó como con un poco de reticencia Kirei le daba las gracias retirándose de ahí diciendo que debía volver a sus clases, a Kaname realmente no le importaba perderlas si era Munakata con quien estuviera gastando ese tiempo, pero se sintió satisfecho al verlo mostrar algo más que su máscara de eterno aburrimiento, y aún más cuando un poco más alejado el chico comenzó a tararear lo que pensó era una canción de cuna, pero para los que supieran, era la inconfundible canción del Dango.

/

Y ahí andaba Kirei haciéndola de secretaria de Cross llevando un encargo a Zero, un recado, un paquete de pastillas por lo que pudo deducir al momento de agitarlo suavemente cuando decidió saltar los muros en vez de utilizar las molestas escaleras.

—Zero—lo llamó una vez que estuvo a su lado, fue toda una hazaña encontrarlo en ese lugar que era ridículamente grande—el director te manda esto…—dijo dejando las cosas sobre la mano de Kiryu. Dispuesto a irse dio la vuelta topándose con varios vampiros, los más cercanos seguidores de Kaname por lo que pudo ver.

Al momento Zero sacó su pistola y Kirei el sable retráctil, un casi inentendible "Munakata listo para pelea de emergencia" llegó a oídos de Kiryu y algunos vampiros, al fin tendría algo con que descargar todos sus pensamientos sádicos en ese momento.

— ¿Qué problema tienen, clase nocturna?—siseó con desdén Zero apretando el mango de su arma, Kirei quería dejar de parlotear y ponerse a hacer algo, no por nada había desenvainado su sable.

—Eres un insolente—fue la extraña respuesta de Aidou Hanabusa—Kiryu Zero—Hanabusa vio primero a Zero y luego a Kirei tratando de saber por qué Kaname-sama tendría tanto interés y empeño en ese enclenque humano con apariencia fachosa, ni siquiera era más atractivo que ellos, aunque eso no lo dejaba como feo, aunque en esa tarde había demostrado tener fanáticas como ellos, que fastidio.

—Mostrando esa actitud a Kaname-sama, además tú—dijo Souen apuntando deliberadamente a Kirei—te tomas demasiadas informalidades con Kaname-sama—acusó la rubia viéndolo con ira, el de gafas solo sonrió de medio lado al advertir celos en la voz de la vampiresa.

— ¿Celos?—preguntó con sarcasmo y diversión en la voz, era hora de sacar el mucho estrés que llevaba acumulando desde su llegada y que los árboles no podían aliviar.

— ¿Realmente lo vamos a hacer?—preguntó alguien más a sus espaldas, una rubia con dos coletas y mirada aburrida.

—Ichijou-san dijo que no—respondió un pelirrojo al lado de la chica. Munakata estaba comenzando a impacientarse con todo el parloteo y nada de acción.

—Claro, Hanabusa, Ruka…—dijo el chico Kain viéndolos—si el presidente de dormitorio Kuran nos encuentras se enojara—con eso trataba de hacerlos entrar en razón—Kiryu, deberías guardar esa…—dejo la frase en el aire cuando intentó tocar el hombro de Zero y este le tumbo de un solo movimiento.

—Que tonto—dijeron los dos de atrás.

—Vamos vampiros, a ver que tienen—los retó Zero. Hanabusa comenzó a hacer un camino de hielo hasta los pies de Zero y parándolo abruptamente por una cuchilla que entorpeció su camino, Kirei la encendió con fuego azul asombrando a los presentes sin decir nada.

Las llamas de Kain en un árbol cercano prendieron la chispa del deseo de derramamiento de sangre en Kirei, realmente odiaba el fuego por razones que desconocía.

Cuando estaba a punto de dar el primer golpe apareció Yuuki entorpeciendo todo, ahora sólo veía a esa chica como una molestia que no debería ser tan entrometida.

— ¡Esperen!—ordenó una vez que estuvo entre los dos contrincantes—si quieren pelear, yo como prefecta seré su primer oponente—dijo viendo "amenazadoramente" a todos. Kirei chasqueó la lengua molesto al ver que la idiota se contradecía así misma, él y Zero también eran prefectos, así que también podían ser los oponentes de los molestos chupa sangre.

Incluso los vampiros presentes demostraron estar de acuerdo con el hecho de que Yuuki había arruinado el momento, retirándose irritados no mejor que Kirei en ese momento que solo quería irse de ese lugar.

En silencio recogió su cuchilla volteándose a ver a Yuuki que lo miraba molesta, no le dio importancia encogiéndose de hombros y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la academia, su ronda de esa noche había acabado.

—Dejame solo…—escuchó decir a Zero al momento que lo adelantaba en camino con grandes zancadas, quizás él también estaba molesto por la interrupción; con la cuchilla miro a Yuuki reflejada viendo la dirección que Zero había tomado con nostalgia, bueno, ese no era su problema, tenía mejores cosas en que pensar, o hacer.

/

—Kiryu Zero no puede ser ayudado, porque cuatro años atrás después del incidente, su vida cambió radicalmente—declaró Kaname a los presentes ahí; temía por los estudiantes diurnos, temía por Yuuki…temía por Kirei.

Zero ahora era una amenaza latente.

¿Review?


End file.
